Aristóteles
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: Aristóteles aparece en el comedor hacia el final del verano. A Nico le disgusta la idea y decide tener una charla seria con su padre. Percy, Annabeth y Will se apresuran para saber como terminará esa conversación. [Solangelo implícito] One Shot.


Annabeth estaba preocupada. Le había pedido a Percy y a sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea que se apresuraran en cenar. Esa noche realizarían la actividad de capturar la bandera para celebrar el término de las vacaciones de verano y no había manera que le gustara la alianza entre las cabañas de Zeus, Hades y Apolo.

\- Solo se trata de Jason y Nico, no es razón para preocuparse tanto- razonó Percy. Se encontraba junto a Annabeth y varios de sus hermanos afuera de la cabaña de Atenea, donde los chicos habían montado una carpa para diseñar la estrategia de batalla. Básicamente era una tienda con una mesa muy larga con un mapa del bosque muy grande. No habían sillas, porque las sillas eran para los débiles (mentales)

-Jason y Nico son hijos de los tres grandes- argumentó Annabeth mirando fijamente a lo lejos la oscuridad del bosque.

-Yo soy hijo de uno de los tres grandes también- comentó Percy.

-Jason derrotó a un gigante- prosiguió Annabeth, ignorando a Percy.

-Yo TAMBIÉN derroté a un gigante- contestó Percy herido.

-Se aliaron con la cabaña de Apolo. Will Solace es un excelente sanador en combate como para no considerarlo una desventaja-

Mientras Percy pensaba como contra argumentar con algo que no sonara a "yo llevo venditas adhesivas en el bolsillo del pantalón" ambos fueron distraídos por un gran alboroto proveniente desde el comedor. A pesar de la oscuridad pudieron divisar en la distancia la figura de Nico Di Angelo caminar hacia ellos. Will Solace caminaba junto a él.

En cuanto llegó hasta ellos pudieron notar que Nico estaba muy enojado. Will estaba muy ocupado en tratar de no reírse. A Percy le agradó ver que desde hacía un par de días Nico ya usaba la polera oficial del campamento, aunque Quirón había accedido a que fuera negra y no de color naranjo, debido a que Nico había argumentado que esas poleras eran tan brillantes que se podían ver desde la luna. En cierto sentido Nico tenía razón en opinión de Percy. Un pensamiento que no pensaba compartir con nadie por temor a futuras bromas en forma de represalia contra su cabaña.

-¡Perseus Evelyn Jackson! ¡Necesito usar tu fuente de agua salada para hacer una llamada urgente!-

-¿Desde cuando Nico sabe mi segundo nombre?- Se preguntó horrorizado Percy, en un susurro bastante audible.

-¿Perseus Evelyn?- preguntó Will divertido.

-¡Es nombre de familia!- exclamó alarmado Percy.

Nico, obviamente no estaba pidiendo permiso y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar con grandes zancadas en dirección a la cabaña de Poseidón. Percy, Annabeth y Will intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron a Nico.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Nico entró en ella y cerró la puerta. -Será mejor que realice esa llamada solo- comentó Will sonriendo.

-¿Cual es el problema?- preguntó Annabeth.

-El problema, es que cuando Nico se encuentra en el inframundo, Hades insiste en que tome clases con diversos fantasmas. Clases de esgrima con Christian d'Oriola, clases de historia con Marc Bloch... El punto es que Nico tenía clases de filosofía con Aristóteles y Aristóteles no se tomó muy bien que Nico decidiera quedarse en este año en el campamento mestizo...

-...clases con Aristóteles- repitió Annabeth anonadada.

-...Y Hades autorizó al fantasma de Aristóteles para aparecer ahora en el campamento. Casi mata de un susto a mis hermanos que estaban cantando antes de comenzar el capturar la bandera-

-¿Los hijos de Apolo cantan antes de ir a una batalla?- preguntó extrañado Percy.

-Canciones de guerra en su mayoría, como Mambrú se fue a la guerra...- contestó Will sonriendo. A Percy le llegó a dar miedo el parecido de Will con Apolo. Casi podías sentir los haikus flotando en el aire. Percy sacudió su cabeza para alejar el escalofrío.

-¡PADRE!- escucharon a Nico gritar -¡ESTUDIARÉ CON LOS DEMÁS CAMPISTAS Y DARÉ EXÁMENES LIBRES! ¡YA NO NECESITO LA TUTORÍA DE ARISTÓTELES!-

Los 3 chicos pudieron observar como el esqueleto de un pájaro surgía de la tierra batiendo sus alas inútilmente. -Tal vez sí debería entrar para ver si Nico está bien- recapacitó Will. Lucía preocupado.

Annabeth estaba a punto de decir que esa era una idea buena y peligrosa a su vez cuando Nico salió de la cabaña. Parecía enfadado. Miró con sorpresa y expresión ceñuda el esqueleto del pájaro y con una señal de su mano el esqueleto volvió a ser tragado por la tierra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Will mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del hijo de Hades.

En el acto la expresión de Nico se relajó. Incluso sonrió brevemente.

-Logré convencer a mi padre que Aristóteles regresara al inframundo... por ahora- Nico no rechazó la proximidad de Will. Percy estaba en estado de shock. Annabeth casi deja de respirar cuando le fue anunciado que Nico regresaría a Aristóteles al inframundo.

-Disculpa que usara tu fuente Percy, pero mi padre sigue tomando decisiones sobre mi persona sin consultarme siquiera- Miró a Will a los ojos. -Ahora iré a decirle a Aristóteles que debe regresar a los campos elíseos... Me espera una discusión. El tenía la clase preparada- Tomó la mano que Will aún tenía sobre su hombro y la bajó con suavidad. Por un segundo dio la impresión que no quería soltar la mano del hijo de Apolo pero finalmente lo hizo y añadió -Enseguida me reúno contigo-

Nico comenzó a caminar en dirección al pabellón del comedor con una sonrisa en la cara que ninguno de los 3 semidioses presentes podían ver.

Will iba a preguntar que pensaban hacer ellos dos cuando se dio cuenta que Percy lo miraba tan fija e intensamente que tenía escrito en la frente la palabra "intriga". Con tinta que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-¿Que tipo de persona eres Solace?- preguntó sin rodeos Percy.

-Surfista- contestó con mordacidad Annabeth. Luego se largó a reír.

-No ayudas en nada- comentó Percy -Lo sé, sesos de alga- respondió Annabeth.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas Percy... ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?- preguntó Will algo preocupado. Si era por la salud física o mental del hijo de Poseidón, Will no estaba seguro de ninguna de ellas.

-No te preocupes. No está enfermo. Solo es curioso. Creo que iré con Nico- Dijo rápidamente Annabeth -Quisiera conocer a Aristóteles antes que lo regresen al inframundo-

-Tu y el resto de los hijos de Atenea- dijo divertido Will.

Percy, Annabeth y Will comenzaron a caminar en la oscuridad en dirección desde donde provenían las exclamaciones de alegría de los hijos de Atenea.


End file.
